calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fykos Forge
The Fykos Forge is an independent forge based out of Gunmetal City on Scintilla. Perhaps the most famous and wealthy of the Metallican independents, the Fykos dynasty has supplied the elite of the Calixis Sector with the most potent and exclusive of hunting weapons and arms for centuries. Many on Gunmetal regard them as dangerously arrogant and insufferably effete. 'Unique Equipment' Angelus Bolt Carbine Class: Basic (Bolt) The fanes of Gunmetal, among their most important duties, hold an oath-bond to manufacture the casing and primary propulsion charges for Astartes caliber bolt shells. Production of the Astartes bolts is carefully controlled and monitored, and once made, each case is stamped with the aquila and its maker’s mark before being passed on to the Adepts of the Machine God. Despite the security and precautions inherent in this sacred duty, it is said a few of these shells never see the aquila stamp. These so called “blind shells” are both utterly illegal and highly desirable, but on their own, blind shells are useless without a weapon to fire them. Consequently, the Fane of Fykos makes in secret a weapon known as the “Angelus”. Bluntly elegant in shape and crafted from the finest materials, the Angelus’s lacquered stock houses its magazine and unlocks to take three Astartes caliber bolt shells snugly nose to tail. Provided only to their richest and most trustworthy of clients, the exclusivity and terrible killing power of the Angelus is favored by the wealthiest of bounty hunters and the most accomplished of beast-slayers in the Calixis Sector. Carrying one of these powerful, but highly illegal weapons entails certain risks all of its own. Basic, 100m, S/–/–, 2d10, X, PEN 5, Clip 3, RLD 3Full, Accurate, WT 11kg, Cost 2,000, Very Rare Fykos Forge “Flametongue” Howdah Pistol Class: Pistol (SP) The Fykos Forge of Gunmetal is a prestigious clan of master gunsmiths who specialize in elaborate and finely made hunting weapons, and the Flametongue is no different. This simple and reliable weapon is a compact twin-barreled hand cannon, chambered to fire huge, custom-made soft alloy rounds that break apart on impact to cause horrific wounds. Intended as a powerful last line of defense should a hunter be ambushed or have the tables turned on him, anything that can’t be put down with the Flametongue’s twin shots you probably shouldn’t have been hunting anyway. Flametongue rounds count as Exotic ammunition with the Primitive quality. Pistol, 20m, S/–/–, 1d10+6, I, PEN 0, Clip 2, RLD 2Full, Primitive, Reliable, WT 2kg, Cost 140, Rare Fykos Forge “Nomad” Hunting Instrument Class: Basic (SP) Possibly the most famous weapon Gunmetal produces, the Nomad well deserves its superlative reputation. The designs for the instrument are said to be the work of Angevin’s personal gunsmith, who in turn held them from an ancient line that could be traced back to ancient times on Holy Terra itself. Whatever the truth of that somewhat fanciful accolade, the Fane of Fykos makes only perhaps ten Nomads to commission every standard year, and each is in some way different and personalized to the purchaser, be it the grinding pattern of the trigger or the choice of material for the stock. Such perfect workmanship combined with the capability to empty a carnosaur’s brainpan at two miles, they say, makes it worth every Throne. Basic, 250m, S/–/–, 1d10+5, I, PEN 3, Clip 4, RLD Full, Accurate, Reliable, WT 10kg, Cost 2,000, Very Rare